My Alien Girlfriend
by Sutori
Summary: Koizumi has never had the courage to ask out his dream girl, but when he finally does, she seems confused about the whole concept. So Koizumi gives her a little taste of what dating is all about, and it leaves her breathless. Set after the finale


The brunette teenager stood in front of the SOS Brigade clubroom, gathering up all the courage he had before walking in there and asking the girl of his dreams a very important question. He reached for the doorknob and slowly opened the door. He let out a groan of aggravation when he saw that _everyone_ was in the clubroom, and not just his dream girl.

"Hey Koizumi, can you hand me the camera? I need to take some pictures of Mikuru while she's in this school swimsuit." The leader of the brigade, Haruhi Suzumiya, instructed.

"Uh...sure thing." The brunette boy said as he picked up the small black camera and handed it to the girl who was practically molesting the one who was being forced into a school swimsuit.

The boy looked over to his dream girl, reading a book as always, and being cute, as always. Koizumi had decided that today was going to be the day that he let Yuki Nagato know about his feelings for her, and he wasn't going to let a few people get in the way. He walked toward her chair, slowly, but finally stopped when he was standing right next to her.

The grey haired girl kept reading for a moment then looked up at him with curious, glassy, eyes, "Koizumi? What is it?"

"I—I uh...I have something I want to ask you..." The boy managed to spit out.

The girl looked at him blankly, "What is the question?"

By this time, everyone had looked up and taken hold of the conversation that Koizumi and Yuki were into, and were very curious to see what the question was.

"Will you...um...will you go out with me...Yuki?" Koizumi stuttered.

Yuki said nothing, but just looked at him with curiosity.

"No way! No way!" Haruhi shouted, "Kyon, get the video camera! We have to get this on film!"

Kyon sighed as he picked up the large black camera that Haruhi had "borrowed" from the video club, and handed it to her. She quickly turned everything on and got into filming position as she pointed the large camera at the "confessing" scene.

"Go out? You would like to go outside?" Yuki asked, apparently confused.

"No Yuki! He's asking you to be his girlfriend!" Haruhi shouted from behind the camera.

"Girlfriend?" Yuki asked, confused, "What is a girlfriend?"

"Grrr, Yuki! When you're girlfriend-boyfriend with someone you hug, kiss, and hold hands!" Haruhi yelled at the grey-haired alien.

"Kiss?" Yuki asked, clueless to what a kiss was.

Koizumi apparently wasn't going to get to her this way, so he decided to be more forward, more seductive, so he pulled her up by her waist and brought her closer to him and put his face dangerously closer to hers, "If you want, I'll show you what kissing truly is."

Mikuru's face turned red in embarrassment at this erotic scene, while Haruhi squealed her little heart out. Kyon seemed to do nothing as he continued to add videos and pictures to the SOS Brigade's website.

"I would like to know what a kiss is." Yuki said, oblivious to the fact that Koizumi was about to do something totally inappropriate.

Haruhi squealed and pressed the "zoom in" button on the camera. She was definitely going to get this in high definition.

Koizumi smirked at Yuki's answer, and, as a reply, he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

Haruhi had to cover her mouth to keep from squealing again.

Koizumi decided to go further, by pulling Yuki even closer and slipping his tongue into her mouth. Yuki seemed confused at first but soon caught on to what she was supposed to do. So Yuki started to do everything that Haruhi told her to do, kind of like an audio guide to kissing. But soon, Koizumi had gotten enough and released Yuki as she fell back into her chair.

"What...was that?" Yuki asked, amazed.

"That, my dear Yuki, was a French kiss." Koizumi smirked, proud that he had finally put some emotion on the alien's face.

"I—I liked it...can you do it again?" She asked.

Koizumi put a finger to her lips, "Only if you become my girlfriend."

"Anything." Yuki managed to gasp out.

"Oh...my...god!" Haruhi screamed out, "I got all of this on camera! Kyon were you watching?"

"Huh?" Kyon mumbled, still staring at the computer screen.

"Did you watch Koizumi and Yuki kiss?" Haruhi asked again.

"Huh? Oh...yeah...sure...it was...hot..." Kyon mumbled, obviously lying.

Haruhi rolled her eyes, "You're such a shitty boyfriend, you never like anything I like."

"Well that's because you only like weird things." Kyon told her.

"An ESPer and an alien kissing and hooking up is not weird, it's cute." She argued.

"Sure, whatever you say, Haruhi." Kyon said.

"So...what else do people who 'go out' do?" Yuki asked, now eager to learn about this new subject.

"Well, they go on dates, you know, watch movies, share a smoothie, stuff like that." Koizumi explained.

Yuki seemed more and more interested as the conversation went on and she learned more and more things about "dating."

"Koizumi, can we go on a date soon?" Yuki asked with a hopeful smile on her face.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked.

Yuki nodded joyfully.

"Then yes." Koizumi said as he smiled. He then leaned down and pressed his lips against Yuki's in a soft kiss.


End file.
